Ser Addam the Merciless
Ser Addam is the son of Ser Flement the Red, and his wife Jeyne. He is 32 years old, and is currently residing in Lannisport with his nephew and squire, Cleon. Appearance Addam is 5'11", with short, black hair, and dull hazel eyes. He has a beard that is kept short, and short hair. He weighs 190 Lbs. He has a hard, dour face covered in small scars, and a nose that's been broken numerous times. He has a thick body, and lean legs, and arms. History Addam was born to a tavern wench by the name of Jeyne, and a minor tourney knight by the name of Ser Flement the Red in 340 AC. Ser Flement was of little renown, a far cry from some of the more famous tourney knights out there. So when he had a son, he knew that he would train him to follow in his footsteps. After Addam turned 10, Flement took him as a squire and taught him the basics of being a knight, such as how to ride and care for your horse, how to properly care for your armor and weapons, how to wield weapons such as axes, swords, and lances. After many years of travelling, Flement and Addam returned to Lannisport, where Addam’s sister was heavy with pregnancy. A few days after their return, Addam’s sister, Ryella, gave birth to a healthy boy, who she named Cleon. Several days after this, Flement was found dead in the Lannisport waters, having drowned while drinking heavily that night. Addam takes care of the burial, which is just Element being buried under an old tree. Addam left Lannisport after the death of Flement, and took up the way of the road. Travelling from the Neck, all the way down to Sunspear, where he found work as a soldier in minor wars between minor lords. In one such war, he was knighted for saving a knight’s life, and from then on he was a Ser. He would also gain the moniker “Merciless” for his lack of mercy against prisoners. Ser Addam returns to Lannisport to find his sister deathly ill. Before she dies, she leaves her son, Cleon in his care, and asked Addam to take care of him. He agrees, and she dies later that night. Addam takes on Cleon as his squire, and they dot around the Riverlands, the West, and the Reach looking for work. Now, after a few years of doing odd jobs in the Riverlands, the Westerlands, and the Reach, they’ve come back to Lannisport to relax, and hopefully find work. Recent Events Ser Addam is in Lannisport with his nephew. Timeline 340 AC: Addam is born. 340-350 AC: Lives with his mother. 350 AC: Enters the service of his father, Ser Flement the Red. 350-358 AC: Travels to jobs and tourneys with his father, who teaches him various things along the way. 360 AC: Flement drowns, and Addam leaves Lannisport to travel and fight. 361 AC: Addam is knighted and gains the moniker “Merciless” 369 AC: Ryella dies, and Addam takes on Cleon as his squire. 369-372 AC: Addam has returned to Lannisport with his nephew in tow Family Cleon, his nephew. Born 358 AC Category:Characters from the Westerlands